ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Party
Toon Party is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy film produced by Go!Studios for 20th Century Fox. It was directed by Steve Martino and Nicholas Stoller from a screenplay by Steve O'Connell, Jonathan Aibel, Glenn Berger, and Nicholas Stoller. and a story by Steve O'Connell, Eric Newman, and Karey Kirkpatrick, and stars the voices of Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Seth Rogen, Bill Hader, Josh Peck, Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Patton Oswalt, Ty Burrell, Katie Crown, Stephen Kramer Glickman, Keegan-Michael Key, Tony Hale, Jordan Peele, Andy Samburg, Grant Palmer, and Anne Hathaway. Toon Party premiered at the Regency Village Theater on November 27, 2016 and was released in the United States on December 2, 2016 by 20th Century Fox. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, concept, storyline, voice acting, and humor. The film grossed $587.7 million on its $132 million budget at the worldwide box office. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Jesse McCartney as Alonzo * Amy Poehler as Joy * Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Seth Rogen as Matthew * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Josh Gad as Chuck * Danny McBride as Bomb * Maya Rudolph as Matilda * Kate McKinnon as Maddie the Painter / Stella * Ty Burrell as Matt (Matthew's brother) * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Anne Hathaway as Sara G. * Andy Samberg as Junior * Katie Crown as Tulip / Angelina * Tony Hale as Ross * Keegan-Michael Key as Alpha / Judge Peckinpah * Stephen Kramer Glickman as Pigeon Toady * Jordan Peele as Beta / Bobby * Patton Oswalt as Steve Smiley Release Toon Party premiered at the Regency Village Theater on November 27, 2016 and was released the film in the United States in 3D, 2D, IMAX 3D and Dolby Cinema on December 2, 2016, in the United Kingdom on December 23, 2016, and in Australia on January 12, 2017. Toon Party was initially scheduled for release on November 4, 2016, but in July 2014, It was moved forward to December 16, 2016 to avoid competition with DreamWorks Animation's Trolls. Later in May 2016, Toon Party was pushed back one final time to December 2, 2016 Marketing The official teaser trailer was released on January 29, 2016 and was shown before Kung Fu Panda 3, Zootopia, The Jungle Book, and The Angry Birds Movie. The official theatrical trailer was released on July 8, 2016 and was shown before The Secret Life of Pets, Ghostbusters, Ice Age: Collision Course,Pete's Dragon, Kubo and the Two Strings, Puppet Pals 3D, LBX: Little Battlers. Experience, and Imagimals. The second theatrical trailer was released on September 23, 2016 and was shown before Storks, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Trolls, and Moana. TV spots aired between November and early December of 2016. Video game A video game based on the film, titled Toon Party: Crazy Party, was released on December 2, 2016 (the same day that the film was released). Developed by Papaya Studio and published by Activision, the game was released for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. the Nintendo Switch version was released on March 17, 2017 Home media Toon Party was released on Digital HD on February 24, 2017, and on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on March 14, 2017 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The release will also include a short film, titled How to Become a TOON. As of August 2017, the film is available to watch on Netflix. Production The film was first announced in March 2013, Nicholas Stoller was hired by the studio to create and write Toon Party, while Steve Martino was attached to direct the film. More coming soon! Reception Box office Toon Party grossed $243.2 million in the United States and Canada and $344.5 in other countries for a worldwide total of $587.7 million, against a budget of $132 million. In the United States and Canada, Toon Party opened alongside Incarnate (2016) and was projected to gross $35–40 million from 4,014 theaters in its opening weekend. On its first day, the film grossed $12 million (including $800,000 made from Thursday night previews). It went on to open to $39.5 million, finishing first at the box office It had a 57% drop in its third weekend after facing competition from Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, grossing $13.5 million The film finished its theatrical run on April 6, 2017 with a domestic gross of $243.2 million. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 67% based on 126 reviews; the average rating is 6.1/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Toon Party brings its instantly recognizable characters to the big screen in a big adventure that, while geared toward the younger set, isn't without rewards for parents." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 56 out of 100 based on 31 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review and said: "Ultimately, the 'get happy' moral of the story, while trite compared to something like GoAnimate Studios' Puppet Pals, is sufficiently sweet enough for its audience. Did you expect more from a piece of candy?" Peter Hartlaub of San Francisco Chronicle wrote: "Toon Party lives up to the first groundbreaking Go!Studios box office smash, except the plot is very familiar." Lindsey Bahr of The Associated Press gave the film a positive review by writing, "Whoever is running Go!Studios appears to be allowing the lunatics to run the asylum. And that is a wonderful thing." Samantha Ladwig of IGN gave the film 5.5/10 and said that Toon Party is charmless with rote obligation. This is a kid's film for hire, with none of the creativity, emotion and design that elevate the genre to art, or even simply a fun time at the movies." Joe Morgenstern of The Wall Street Journal gave the film a negative review, saying Toon Party is a loud, lazy, very long, laugh-starved cash grab that cynically exploits its target audience that feels like it should have been released on home video." Alonso Duralde of TheWrap said the film "The whole movie seems to be on fast-forward, with crushingly brainless dialogue, hollow imagery and no way of slowing down the febrile action or making sense of the chaotic plot." Accolades Category:2016 Category:Crossover movies Category:PG Category:Toon Party Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Disney films